


Escape Helgen

by ConfusedOnion



Series: The show must go on [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dawnguard, Gen, Ghosts, Skyrim Main Quest, Vampires, no beta we die like men, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedOnion/pseuds/ConfusedOnion
Summary: Jorn and Sindrion arrive in Helgen. Jorn discovers what the gods want with him, and Sindrion discovers some "side effects" to his specific case of undeadness.
Series: The show must go on [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Escape Helgen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit at titles and summaries so have mercy on me. I wrote this in a notebook in "summer camp" so hopefully it's not too shitty lol.

Sindrion and Jorn arrived in Helgen late at night, the latter immediately locating the inn and paying for a hot meal and a bed. Sindrion was left to wander the streets and find a way to entertain himself until morning. Jorn's parting words as they entered the town was to not let anyone see him while they were there. He huffed and muttered about the unfairness of it, but ultimately complied. In the end, he discovered how far he could walk from Jorn before he was teleported back to the man. He had just finished his third test and was about to attempt a fourth, by the time the sun was coming up over the mountains.

Sindrion knew the morning air should be crisp and cold, but, ethereal as he was, he could not feel it. The breeze blew right through him. 'At least now I can watch the sunrise', he thought, as when he was vampire, it would have turned him to dust. He breathed a silent and unnecessary sigh before turning to go back into the inn. Suddenly, he could no longer see. His entire being focused on the presence now with him.

The Dedra are like a bear attack, terrible to witness, but impossible to look away from, the sinking feeling of dread washing over you as you realize there is nothing you can do. Their presence fills all the space in your head, a pressure, pushing against your eyes and skull. The Aedra are similar, but instead of a terrible bear attack, it’s a healthy child taking its first breath. The relief of both mother and child being perfectly healthy, but they still take up the same, if not more space in a head. These conflicting feelings are hard enough to decipher without them also trying to talk to you. They speak in images and emotions, and when they leave, Sindrion is left with a pounding headache, feelings of nostalgia and sadness, and a vague impression of what had to be done. He was also left disoriented, directly in front of the sleeping Jorn’s bedside. 

He hesitated, taking a second to look over the Nord, that he hasn’t had previously. He was young, even by human standards. His skin as pale as the rest of his kin, and his blonde hair was shaved on one side, the other being taken down from its usual braids while he slept. Though his eyes were closed, he knew they were a dark brown, a strange combination with his light hair. The spattering of freckles on his face made him look almost innocent.

He scowled at the thought. “Nord,” he whispered harshly.

Said Nord jerked from his sleep. Jorn sighed and rubbed his face, mumbling, “good morning to you too.”

“The gods gave me a message. The catalyst for your destiny will take place soon.”

The Nord sat up quickly, “here?”

“Yes.”

“Well, hurry up and do your disappearing trick. I gotta get out there!”

Sindrion glared a few daggers at him before fading from view.

In the courtyard in front of the inn, Jorn stopped in his tracks. He felt a chill and glared at the spot where he knew Sindrion had walked through him to. He returned the favor and joined the growing crowd. Three wooden carriages unloading prisoners in Stormcloak blue were at the center. Jorn clenched his fist when he saw Ulfric Stormcloak step off a cart. He watched as a petty thief was shot in the back and an innocent man was sentenced to be executed.

‘This is it,’ he thought. ‘The gods know that the Stormcloaks are right. They want me to join them and fight for Skyrim!’

He was about to step up as the innocent man was put on the chopping block, when a deafening roar sounded off of the mountains around him. He stared in awe as a great black dragon with burning embers for eyes landed on a tower in front of him. For a second, that felt like eternity, they stared into each other’s eyes. Then the dragon shouted, and it was oblivion on Nirn. He stumbled to his knees, barley moving quick enough to avoid being crushed by a falling boulder. Spotting the innocent man a few paces away, he ran forward and helped him to his feet, pulling him along with a blonde Stormcloak into a tower.

His ears were ringing from the attack, but he got the gist of the Nords' instructions, running up the stairs, jumping into the inn and down the cobbled streets. The scent of burning flesh and blood in the air don't stop him as he dodges the dragon and imperial soldiers. When confronted with the choice, he chose to follow the blonde Nord into the keep, while the other man went with the imperial.

* * *

Through Helgen, and through the keep and caves, Sindrion followed quietly. He reluctantly agreed to hide his presence when they were with others, but when Ralof suggested they go their separate ways, he passed through Jorn to make his wishes known. Jorn agreed to meet him in Riverwood for drinks and stepped off the beaten path into the woods. Sindrion appeared next to him, fading into ethereal existence like stepping through a portal.

“I can’t believe it,” he muttered. “The return of the dragons. And my destiny is connected to them?”

“That is how it seems,” Sindrion answered, drifting beside him.

Jorn stopped. “How can you be so calm? The return of the dragons signifies the beginning of the end times!”

Sindrion turned around to face him, hands clasped together. “In case you haven’t noticed,” he spread his arms wide. “I’m already dead. Whatever happens to this world, won't effect me.”

“You don’t care at all for the people still living?”

“No." He turned and continued down the trail.

“What about children?” Jorn asked, walking behind him. Sindrion didn’t answer. “Mothers and babies? Innocent men who work sunrise to sunset just to support their families?” Sindrion stopped moving. Jorn walked through him. “How can you not care for these people when-“ Sindrion shushed him. “I’m not done yet- when you were one yourself! And don’t try to tell me you weren’t, because-“ he felt a chill as Sindrion passed through him.

He was about to yell at him, when he saw him turn less translucent, signifying him becoming tangible to the rest of the world, hands glowing with charged lightning magic, before a wolf appeared from the bushes and latched onto him, ripping his throat out. They both dropped to the ground, the wolf twitching as lightning danced across its fur. Jorn stared at Sindrion’s body, a dark substance that might have passed for the ghost's blood covering his front, before it faded away and Jorn unsheathed his weapon. The fight was over quickly, the rest of the wolves weak without the element of surprise. As the last few fled, he wiped his blade on the grass, and stared at the place Sindrion’s body was. He tried to shake off the feelings of regret and guilt that started to creep up on him before a sharp gasp sounded behind him. He spun around to see Sindrion grasping at his throat, before his cheeks turned a darker shade of blue and he glared at him. Jorn let out a huff of laughter, making Sindrion turn even darker as he snapped, “shut up, Nord!”

He faded away and Jorn laughed even harder, thanking the Divines that Sindrion did not hear the relief in his laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> oof this took a while to get out, but I finally did it. hopefully now that I have more time on my hands I'll get more done. Jorn is kind of shitty at the moment but I promise he will get better. I'm attempting character growth


End file.
